The Night
by Sneakygron3
Summary: What happens when A vampire meets her mate for the first time.
1. Chapter 1: In the middle of the night

**Hey guys, This is my first fic that Iv posted on so positive and negative feed back is always welcome. I try to be open minded about peoples opinions, if anyone has anything they would like me to add, or if anyone notices any errors just send me a PM. I don't know how many chapters this story will be yet so just bear/bare/beer? with me ahah. Anyway, writing this story for a new friend I just recently made named Nicole, shes pretty cool and she also writes amazingly check her out yo, fortheloveoffaberry. Alright awesome thanks guyss byeee. :D**

* * *

><p>The leaves changed with the weather, the world seemed to slow down and the air became cooler. That's what she loved about this time of year<p>

For a long time she lived in a world where everything seemed to be fast pace. She often thought she would never have that moment in time where everything felt slower, felt normal. Until she met her mate, she never knew what normal was.

She remembers every detail of what had happened that night. She can still feel the emotion linger on her skin, smell the salt in the air. Remember what it felt like to finally feel free and at the same time have every emotion hit you all at once. But in all that she can still feel the moment when it all came crashing down, the feeling of something in this world that could ground her.

You see every vampire has a soul mate. Its one of the many things that happen once you are changed from human to vampire. But its your job to find that mate, and it can take years or even centuries.

The year had been 2007, she had been around for a long period of time and she had come to the conclusion that maybe finding her mate wasn't in the cards for her.

So she had busied herself, busied herself to make sure she didn't have to think about finding her mate. Her mother had often told her that eventually someday everything would change. She would never tell her mother that she herself had stopped believing that years ago.

It had been dark, that's when she preferred to be out. She would often find herself sitting in a park looking up at the star's. collecting her thoughts, thoughts like wondering what the world was going to throw at her next.

And just like her mother had said, everything was going to change, a change for the better in her fast pace of a life.

She had been sitting on top of a small hill, in the park that she so often came too. She had just wiped a stray tear off of her cheek when she heard it. A small whimper in the distance.

It had been around one or two in the morning. She had gotten curious and then she had gotten hungry, who in their right mind would come to a park in the middle of the night.

She slowly stood up and looked in the direction of where she heard the whimpering coming from, over by the swings.

In the distance she could see a small figure hugging them self. Her hunger instantly died down, long ago she had made a vow to herself, no killing children.

She didn't want to frighten the kid but she knew this child shouldn't be out this late, it wasn't safe.

She started little by little over towards the swings, as to try and not scare the kid. She had gotten fairly close and could see that the child was a little girl, no more than twelve.

She stood by a pole close enough to the swings but far enough that the girl might not feel that scared, as she called out to her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

The little girl snapped her head up and froze. "W-who's there?"

"I'm sorry to have scared you, but I heard you crying."

The little girl stood up from the swing while trying to reach for something in her pants pocket. "Tell me who you are, I'm not afraid to mace you. My daddy has trained me to defend myself."

She smiles to herself because here in front of her stands a four foot, twelve year old reaching for mace.

"My names Carmilla, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." she slowly moved into the light.

"I-I don't know." says the small girl standing by her once forgotten swing.

"You seem sad, and I promise I only want to talk." said Carmilla walking into the light.

The little girl watches Carmilla for a few more moments before she took a seat back on the forgotten swing. "Okay, I trust you."

Carmilla stands there, kind of shocked and kind of curious. Because this girl who not moments ago was trying to pull out mace, was now telling her that she trusts her.

"Is it okay if I come and sit next to you on the swings." Carmilla gives a small smile.

"That would be fine." the young girl says as she rubs at her eyes.

Carmilla walks over to the swing right next to the girl and sits down. Now that she can see her better, she can see that her cheeks are puffy , her eyes red, and she can smell salt in the air from tears.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, the little girl the first to break the silence.

"Oh , how rude of me. My names Laura, Laura Hollis." hand outreached to Carmilla.

Carmilla smiles and reaches for Laura's hand. "It's nice ot meet you cupca-" Carmilla's words die on her tongue as soon as there hands make contact.

"Are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost." Laura retracts her arm back to the chain of the swing.

Carmilla looks down at her hand, then back to Laura. She clears her throat "I'm fine, no ghosts. Just thought I saw a black cat run by." she plays it off with a small smile.

Laura returns her smile "What are you doing in the park so late." she asks as she kicks at the dirt.

"I might ask you the same question cupcake, you can't be more than twelve and it is really late." Carmilla wonders aloud as she watches Laura's movements.

"I'll have you know that I am twelve and a half. As for the rest, I had a nightmare. So I put on my shoes and I put on my jacket and ran." Laura says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Twelve in a half or not it's dangerous out here, you never know what's around the corner."

"I know, but I had to get away. You just don't understand, I couldn't go wake up my daddy. He's already going threw so much and I felt like I just needed to escape." Laura doesn't look at Carmilla. She knows that she soon in front of this complete stranger she's bound to break down and cry again.

But Carmilla can tell that the younger girl is about to cry, because she can smell the salt once again in the air.

She knows she shouldn't touch the girl but she reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. You can talk to me about it if you want. I promise I'm a good listener." Carmilla gives her a small squeeze to her shoulder. .

Laura looks up at her with a quivering chin and all Carmilla wants to do is take all the pain away from this little girl.

"I-I okay." says Laura as she lets out a small hiccup.

The hand that was once on the little girls shoulder now sits in Carmilla's lap. She knew that anymore physical contact wouldn't be good, because physical contact brought the urge to turn her and this was just a kid, someone that couldn't decide for them self just yet.

Laura looks over at Carmilla and a single tear escapes her eyes. "It all happened about a month ago. Mommy went into the hospital a-and I-"

Laura was visibly sobbing at this point and Carmilla knew what was going to be said next. She could feel it, feel every emotion running threw her own body. Running threw as if she had been the one to experience everything that Laura had gone threw.

She sat there, she sat there and watched as this broken girl in front of her tried to control her breathing and wipe away fallen tears.

"She past away two weeks ago." said Laura.

All Carmilla could do was try and contain herself. The pain and emotions hitting her all at once like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p><strong>:D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Here we are once again

**Hey Creampuffs. Thanks for the reviews or the follows. Means the world to me, and sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 out. Iv been really busy lately. Hope everyone has an amazing day/night(:**

* * *

><p>The nights were long for her, the days were short. The waiting had become a game, and she often wondered why she stuck around at all.<p>

But then she would look over and remember, remember that she didn't have a choice. That this was her destiny and if she left now it could kill her. The only thing besides a stake to the heart that could kill a vampire, was being rejected by your mate.

So she waited, and with each day passing she had gotten impatient. Laura was sixteen now, and from the day she had met her at that small park until now, her and Laura were inseparable.

She had went back to her mother after that night. She had told her everything that had happened. Her mother had informed her that she needed to stick with Laura, that being away to long from a vampires mate once found was not good.

So she did the only thing she knew how. She had turned into her animal form, and had approached Laura.

It had took a bit of convincing but Laura's father had aloud her to keep the black cat that she had found. Realizing that it might be good for her after her mother had died, and from that point on Laura and Carmilla were always together. Even if for the time being Carmilla had to hide behind being a giant black cat.

Laura had came home one night in tears and ran straight up the stairs to her room, as soon as she hit her bed Carmilla had walked over and sat next to the pillow Laura was clutching, and nudged Laura's head.

A slight knock was heard on Laura's bedroom door. "May I please come in hunny?" it was Laura's father, standing there with hot chocolate in hand.

"Yes daddy, you can come in." Laura had gotten up so her father could have a place to sit.

Laura's father was a gentle man. He had always been there for his daughter, no matter what she was going threw. He loved her unconditionally and that was never going to change.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or-" he said as he handed her the cocoa and took a seat next to her.

Laura looked over at Carmilla and picked her up, all while letting out a breath. It was now or never, she was tired of hiding the fact that she was gay to her father. She felt like she just couldn't be herself if he didn't know.

"Dad, I really need to tell you something. Its something that I cannot change and I really hope that you wont think of me any differently." Laura reached up and wiped a few tears off of her cheeks.

"You know you can tell me anything." Came from her father.

"Dad, this is hard for me to tell you this. But I'm gay dad." Laura quickly looked down at the giant cat in her arms and began to scratch behind her ear.

"That's it? That's what's gotten you so worked up. You just didn't know how to tell me? Hunny Don't take this the wrong way but I've known you were gay or at least bi for awhile. You know I still love you no matter what." her father said with a smile.

"And here I thought I was playing it off well." Laura says with a laugh. She places Carmilla on the table to give herself room so she can reach over and give her father a hug.

Carmilla sat there in awe, she was glad that Laura's father was so accepting. But she was even more glad that the fact she was a female wasn't going to get in the way of her convincing Laura to be with her, that is when the time was right.

That night Laura fell asleep with a smile on her face and Carmilla laying beside her. She was finally free to be herself.

* * *

><p>Around midnight Carmilla had crawled out of bed. She was in need of a midnight snack and some time alone. She had walked down the stairs and over to the small cat door that was placed in the kitchen somewhere in the last four years.<p>

Upon leaving the house she had walked into the ally way, once there she had changed back to her human form and walked over to an old trashcan where she had hid some clothes.

After getting changed she had decided she had better check in with her mother so she could eat.

Her mother had moved a few downs over, she was currently the dean of a college and had given Carmilla a key and told her to visit whenever she could get around to it.

So after making sure she had her key with her she had set off, only stopping once on her way so she could enjoy the nights cool air. With that she had made a mental note to go to the park sometime in the night so she could clear her mind.

It had only taken her thirty minutes to reach her mothers door step, she carefully dug out her key that she kept in the back pocket of her leather pants.

She opened the door to find a small gathering of vampires huddled in the living room. As soon as the door was closed she was thrown up against the wall.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here." said a deep voice.

Feeling very annoyed with the whole ordeal she hissed out. "I'm Carmilla, and obviously I used the front door. If you don't get your meaty ass paws off me, You're gonna regret it, spitfire."

Just as Carmilla was about to side step, turn around and knee this asshole in the crotch her mother came running in from out back and pounced knocking both him and Carmilla down.

"What in the seven hell's do you think you're doing to my daughter, Jasper?" came a loud and threatening growl.

Carmilla had sat up and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms and held the most deadliest smirk on her face.

The man named Jasper had just enough courage to explain himself. "I'm sorry ma'am, I just didn't know who she was. I couldn't risk just anyone over hearing anything that was being talked about."

"I don't care if Marceline was to walk in at this very moment, don't you ever do anything like that again in my home. For that foolish mistake you've earned yourself a week in confinement with no blood." came from Carmilla's mother.

Carmilla just rolled her eyes at the young man and stood up. She bent down picked up her key and walked into the kitchen. Everything that had just happened put her even more in the mood to eat.

She was just about to reach for a glass to pour her midnight snack in when her mother came up behind her.

"Carm, I am so sorry about that. I honestly didn't know any of that was going to happen."

Carmilla couldn't stay mad, this wasn't her mothers fault. After all she should have called before hand. "Its okay mom, no harm done. I should have called before I came over, but you know how much I hate technology."

The two had sat in the kitchen for thirty minutes so Carmilla could eat, and her mother could catch her up on why there were people over.

At around one Carmilla had hugged her mother goodbye and told her she would be back in a week.

She had walked instead of run half of the way back home. She had a lot to think about, everything her mother had told her had put a lot of pressure on her.

She was so lost in thought she almost forgot she was going to head to the park when she got back. She had walked straight down the ally and then turned around, making her way to the park.

She had made it to the park in record time and before she knew it she was sitting there on that silly swing where she had met her Laura so many years before.

The light from the lamp had since gone out, and she had a perfect view of the stars. She loved this time of night, everything so peaceful, the cool breeze in the night summer air, and just enough light from the stars up above.

She had been looking at the moon when she heard someone sit next to her on the next swing over.

"Its been five years, I thought id never see you again Carmilla." came the voice.

Carmilla looked over and a small smile adorned her face. "I thought id never see you again either creampuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Also just want to say that I don't own Carmilla obv.. And I currently don't have a beta so every crappy mistake is mine :P<strong>


End file.
